Plouf!
by Anna-chan17
Summary: [CONCOURS MARINE] Aaaah le bon vieux temps où ils n'étaient tout deux que de jeunes marins sans grade ! Deux adolescents en passe de faire de grandes choses, unis par un relation ambiguë un peu humide sur les bords... Il y a toujours un prétexte pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds!


**Voici mon OS pour le Concours Marine à tout prix ! **

******Ce texte est plutôt court, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'espère que ces quelques mots vous plairont et vous donneront le sourire ! **

**Résumé :**** [CONCOURS] Aaaah le bon vieux temps où ils n'étaient tout deux que de jeunes marins sans grade ! Deux adolescents en passe de faire de grandes choses, unis par un relation ambiguë un peu humide sur les bord... Il y a toujours un prétexte pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds!**

**Genre : Friendship/Humour**

**Setting : 16 ans avant l'histoire originale.**

**Pairing : Smoker/Hina**

**Rating: K+ (pour langage)**

**Disclaimer: Oda appartient à One Piece! Euh... non, c'est l'inverse. One Piece appartient à Oda!**

**Cet OS a été corrigé par ma très rouaffinée Zazou-chan ! (Encore un grand merci à toi ! Le combat a été dur...et il continue!)**

**Mais sans plus vous faire attendre, (je ne me le permettrai pas :p)...**

**Keep calm and...**

**Enjoy it !**

* * *

**Plouf!**

La pièce d'un berry tournoya sur elle-même avant de retomber entre les doigts du jeune homme assis au bord de la falaise. Il répéta plusieurs fois ce geste, machinalement. Le miroitement des faibles rayons de soleil sur le petit morceau de métal oxydé l'obligeait à détourner le regard. Une nouvelle fois, la pièce quitta ses doigts, allant plus haut cette fois-ci. Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle fut stoppée en plein vol par une main fine gantée de cuir. Seul un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres charnues.

« Tu comptes venir me faire chier jusqu'où ?

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es sur le point de te faire expulser. Surveille ton langage, Hina outrée.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde » grogna le jeune homme.

Il se releva souplement et ajusta d'un air désinvolte le foulard d'un bleu sombre qui cernait son col, sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière haussa des épaules puis fit volte-face, faisant virevolter une vague de cheveux roses pâles. Le soleil déclinant faisait ressortir de fines veines dorées qui serpentaient sa chevelure soyeuse. Face au regard courroucé qu'elle lui jeta par-dessus son épaule, le jeune homme se décida enfin à la suivre, non sans rechigner.

Ils longèrent le bord de la petite falaise, plongés dans leur mutisme respectif. Dans un élan lasse, il frappa dans un caillou qui vint heurter l'arrière du genou de Hina qui se retourna, furieuse.

« Arrête ça, Smoker !

-Arrête de râler et avance.

-Que... !? »

Elle lui claqua l'épaule sans grande conviction, comme déjà blasée par ce qui allait arriver. Smoker lui rendit son coup au même endroit en insistant plus. Hina le poussa sur le côté pour tracer son chemin en cachant une grimace de douleur. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le jeune homme la balaye du chemin d'un bras, comme s'il chassait une mouche. La rose bascula et écarquilla les yeux en tombant... du haut de la falaise.

Il devait n'y avoir qu'une petite demi-douzaine de mètre entre le haut du rocher et l'eau écumante. De ce fait Smoker n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un « plouf » sonore. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil pour voir le visage de sa camarade remonter à la surface, figé dans une expression qui reflétait très bien son étonnement.

« Smoker ! Espèce de sale- »

Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et patienta. Il entendait déjà le flot de paroles très fleuries de la rose alors qu'elle escaladait la surface rocheuse de son mieux. Sa main fine s'agrippa à une touffe d'herbe et il vit ses muscles se contracter dans un dernier effort pour la hisser entièrement.

Son premier mouvement fut de s'écrouler d'épuisement, mais elle se reprit bien vite en se redressant précairement tout en le fusillant du regard. Elle semblait à la limite d'éclater de rage. C'était risible. Ses cheveux, dégoulinants de perles salées lui collaient au visage, et elle avait même une feuille d'algue sur le sommet de la tête. Ses vêtements détrempés alourdissaient sa silhouette. Oui, la vue qu'elle offrait était très drôle.

« Ça te fait rire espèce de... gamin ! Rugit-t-elle, ne trouvant visiblement pas la bonne insulte pour exprimer tout son mépris et sa frustration.

-J'ai dix-huit ans et deux ans de plus que toi, sourit Smoker.

-Et quels droits ça te donne ? Ronchonna Hina en prenant une posture hautaine, bras croisés.

-Celui-là. »

Et le jeune homme la repoussa à l'eau.

* * *

Smoker n'avait pas attendu l'immersion de la rose pour partir les mains dans les poches en direction de la base. Et voir sa tendre collègue débarquer dans la cour d'entraînement trempée jusqu'aux os était un spectacle particulièrement divertissant.

Les autres soldats avaient considéré la rose avec stupéfaction, avant que celle-ci ne se mette à rager contre Smoker jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le jeune homme en question avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Ils ne se retrouvèrent que trois heures plus tard, au réfectoire. Le gris leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant la jeune fille et ses airs de noble vexée.

« Un problème, Smoker ? »

Il reporta son attention sur Vergo, assis à côté de lui, sans pour autant lui faire remarquer que son steak était collé à sa joue.

« Hina me casse les noix.

-Et Hina t'emmerde. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il sentait parfaitement le regard perçant de la rose dans son dos.

« De quel droit tu-

-Tu me les brises, marmonna le gris. Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre avec tes leçons de morale. »

Smoker finit rapidement son assiette et se dépêcha de quitter la salle, cachant au mieux son sourire en entendant Hina fulminer et le courser.

De son côté, Vergo leur lança un regard blasé puis haussa un sourcil en entendant certains matelots siffler. Un marin répondit à son questionnement muet.

« Oooh allez ! Je suis sûr qu'il en pince pour elle ! Ils sont toujours ensemble ! Comme quoi, même le dur à cuire sans cœur peut se laisser aller, ricana le soldat.

-C'est justement parce que c'est Smoker que j'en doute, dit simplement Vergo en haussant les épaules, signe que de toute façon, il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche. Laissez-le tranquille sur le sujet sinon vous allez l'agacer et c'est vous qui passerez par dessus bord à la prochaine escale. »

Les soldats déglutirent puis retournèrent vaquer à leurs diverses occupations, laissant à Vergo le luxe de retourner à son assiette.

« Hmm...Où est mon steak ? »

* * *

Hina aimait plaire. Hina aimait boire. Alors Hina sortait souvent.

Il était distrayant de vaquer de bar en bar, défiant les ivrognes et aguichant les matelots pour avoir de la boisson gratuite.

Mais quoiqu'elle fasse, il y avait _toujours_ ce satané enfumeur qui réussissait à l'intercepter entre deux tavernes pour la ramener à la base, sous prétexte qu'elle était suffisaient ivre pour la soirée... Quel chieur cet enfumeur !

Et ce soir-là n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, l'arrêta Smoker en lui attrapant le bras.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ? Hina exaspérée. Tu me surveilles ?

-Tu préfères être retrouvée par le colonel, en train de décuver dans une ruelle pas très fréquentable ?

-Qu'est-ce que le colonel ficherait dans un ruelle pas très fréquentable ?

-Ce qui font tous les autres. »

Hina ne comprit pas de suite le sous-entendu, mais Smoker devina à son expression soudainement blasée qu'elle avait tilté.

« Bon, on rentre maintenant.

-D'accord mais avant... un dernier bar ! » Réclama-t-elle.

Smoker la choppa par le col de sa veste marine alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers une nouvelle taverne. Il la traîna vers un taxi -une sorte de lamas un peu chelou sur lequel était installé un compartiment de taille modeste pour les passagers-, ignorant son amie qui chignait en agitant les bras comme si elle pouvait attraper la porte du bar à distance. Bon d'accord, elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu.

Mais bon, comme elle le disait, il y avait toujours l'autre enfumeur pour venir la chercher par la manière forte.

* * *

Tout soldat suivait un entraînement pour qu'il puisse intégrer un jour comme il se devait les rangs de la Marine et pouvoir espérer monter en grade. Au bout de cette formation, ils étaient mutés.

C'était à leur tour.

Après avoir délaissé sur le lit de son dortoir le papier officiel affirmant qu'elle quitterait bientôt la base, Hina chercha à rejoindre Smoker. Lui était muté à Loguetown. Elle, ailleurs. Simplement ailleurs.

Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de savoir où était son ami. C'est pourquoi elle se dirigea sans hésitation vers la côte.

Elle le trouva face à l'horizon, comme à son habitude. Il était dos à elle la jeune fille n'aurait su dire à quoi il pensait ni quel était simplement l'expression de son visage. Mais elle se doutait du cheminement de ses pensées.

« Tu doutes encore ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Je suis pour la Justice, continua la rose sans attendre de réponse. Les pirates détruisent des vies injustement, mon devoir est de me battre contre eux... »

Elle fit une pause calculée puis reprit après une grande inspiration :

« C'est pourquoi si tu décides de dévier du droit chemin... je me battrais contre toi. »

Il y eut un instant de flottement où aucune parole ne fut échangée. Hina amorça un demi-tour mais fut surprise par la soudaine prise de parole du jeune homme :

« Tu serais prête à mourir pour cette justice ? »

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil. Ses yeux sombres se portèrent alors vers la mer, suivant les vagues du regard comme si elles représentaient chacune de ses pensées qui, comme ces volutes d'eau et d'écume qui allaient se fracasser sur la paroi rocheuse de la falaise, se perdaient dans les abysses du doute.

Chacun doutait.

Hina chercha une cigarette puis la porta à ses lèvres. Quand elle fit rouler le briquet doré dans le but de l'allumer, elle resta quelques secondes interdite devant l'inefficacité de la chose puis jeta un coup d'œil courroucé à l'objet récalcitrant. Un briquet qui ne peut plus produire de flamme, tel un corps mort dans lequel le dernier éclat de vie s'est éteint au fond des prunelles.

« Les morts...sont inutiles. »

Sa poigne de fer fit éclater le briquet. Les éclats de métal dorés volèrent. Elle n'accorda plus aucun regard aux morceaux, les laissant tomber. Ils chutèrent du haut de la falaise d'où elle surplombait l'immensité bleue de l'océan. Elle se détourna alors lentement et passa son chemin.

Smoker suivit son dos des yeux. Il la vit s'arrêter de nouveau.

« C'est pourquoi... Ne meurs pas. » plaça Hina sans se retourner.

Le Chasseur haussa un sourcil.

« Tss... »

Il reporta son attention sur l'horizon qui baignait dans le crépuscule, annonçant l'arrivée du soir qui emporterait ses doutes. Autant ne pas se mettre son amie à dos, cette enquiquineuse serait bien capable de traverser la Grand Line pour venir râler avec ses «Tu ne changeras jamais ! Hina exaspérée. »

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient finalement embarqué vers cet autre-part.

Les deux se faisaient face. Yeux dans les yeux, se défiant du regard. Hina se raidit puis déclara d'un ton qui se voulait formel :

« Nos chemins se séparent ici. Au déplaisir de vous revoir ! »

Cela tira un rictus à Smoker alors que la rose faisait volte-face, lui tournant le dos un énième fois. Elle se dirigea vers la passerelle qui lui permettrait de descendre du navire.

« Hé ! Hina ! »

Elle arqua un sourcil et se retourna...pour manquer de faire une attaque en voyant le visage du jeune homme à moins d'un dizaine de centimètres du sien. Elle était figée, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette soudaine proximité. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, déstabilisée. Elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant le rapprochement continu du gris. Elle ne tiqua que trop tard en apercevant le sourire narquois étirant les lèvres de Smoker et papillonna des paupières en sentant une main pousser son épaule.

Pas le temps d'esquiver, elle fut basculée par dessus bord, tombant entre l'espace assez large séparant le navire du quai. Alors qu'elle effectuait une culbute digne d'un athlète des Jeux Olympiques, elle rugit en réalisant l'entourloupe.

« SMOOOOOK-

« Plouf. »

* * *

**Je remercie d'avance les guests qui laissent un petit commentaire :3**

**Review ? **


End file.
